Perfect Word
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: On a snowy day alone together... RyouYugi one-shot


Title: Perfect Word  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): Yugi/Ryou  
  
Aku: Here I go again attempting to write a fic with nothing, but fluff.  
  
Malik: No chance.  
  
Aku: Love the encouragement.  
  
Yugi: You can do it!!!  
  
Aku: Yeah!  
  
Malik: You two are morons.  
  
Aku: Hidoi!  
  
Yugi: Aku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or intends to anytime.  
  
Aku: What are you talking about?! I will once I take over the world. Yaoi will forever live on!!! You'll see! They'll be in there!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Has she gone crazy?  
  
Malik: Gone? No, she always was. Hey! Who left the door open?!?! We lost her!!!!  
  
Ryou and Joey: O.o  
  
Malik: The authoress is gone!!!! No more story now.  
  
Ryou and Yugi: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Aku: [smiles widely] You guys do love me.  
  
Ryou: No, we want a fic.  
  
Yugi: Fluff!!!  
  
Malik: See, you aren't loved.  
  
Aku: --;; You guys can be so cruel. Oh, I chose this pairing because don't they look so cute! C'mon. You have to agree with me somewhat. Please agree? [puppy eyes]  
  
Malik: Just agree already. Make her stop it with the eyes.  
  
Aku: Go Y/R!!!!!  
  
%%%  
  
"Yugi! Yugi!" A silver-haired boy called to his shorter friend. "Wait up!!"  
  
"Huh?" The tri-color haired boy turned to see Ryou running after him. As he caught up, he stopped with his hands on his knees as he was breathing heavily. "Hi Ryou!"  
  
Ryou looked up and saw Yugi smile brightly. He smiled back with the same sweetness. (Aku: Ack! Love these two so much!!!! [huggles])  
  
"What's up?" Yugi asked curiously as he tilted his head slightly to the side.  
  
'He looks so cute.' Ryou thought until he realized exactly what he was thinking. He shook his head blushing a bit. 'I did not say that. Really. I didn't. I really didn't!!' The silver-haired boy argued to himself.  
  
Yugi's eyebrow went up as confusion was plainly shown on his face. Ryou came back and saw that confused expression on the shorter boy's face and he blushed more, as he began choosing words to describe him such as cute, adorable, and even delicious and yummy. (Aku: Yugi sure is yummy! Yugi: O.O)  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked with the widest eyes filled with concern.  
  
"No, everything's great!" Ryou replied hoping his blushing didn't show. The shorter boy smiled and the two lights walked side by side. (Aku: Guess what?! I have no idea where this story is going!!!! Yugi: Like all your other stories. Aku: Yup! Ryou; [sweatdrops])  
  
The two were silent for several minutes as they walked through the snow. A few flakes of thhe white powder were falling as Yugi smiled happily since he loved snow. Snow was too beautiful to not love unless, of course, you didn't like the cold, but to Yugi, the cold didn't bother him if it meant he got to spend time in fluffy white stuff that resembled closely to clouds. (Aku: [hyped on sugar] Malik: That explains it -.-;;)  
  
The shorter of the two boys skipped a bit as he ran, his face tickling by the snowflakes and enjoying the slight tingle on his face when the flakes met his soft skin. Ryou couldn't help, but smile, then again, can you really do anything else with that sight? (Aku: Yes, you could go huggle Yugi and cuddle him!!!! Yugi: [smiles cutely] Aku: -and kiss his little lips and strip him and make love with him!! Yugi: O.o)  
  
'He's so precious. Almost an angel. No, that's too dull. Everyone thinks of angels. How about... a bunny? Ugh, that's worse. Hmmm... the perfect word for little Yugi?'  
  
As Ryou pondered on that, he hadn't noticed, but Yugi was forming a small snowball in his blue mittens. And then WHAP! Ryou came back to reality as a snowball came in contact with his face because you really can't keep daydreaming when you get hit in the face. He looked for the owner of the small ball of white and spotted a giggling Yugi hiding his mittens behind his back. Ryou smiled and ran up to mischievous little angel who was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Did you hit me with a snowball?"  
  
"No." Yugi lied as more giggles escaped his lips.  
  
Ryou smiled trying to keep a somewhat serious face. "I think you did."  
  
"Nuh uh!" Yugi shot back with even more giggles. Apparently, he wasn't good at lying or not even trying.  
  
Ryou grinned and reached for Yugi's hand, but when he had he ended up tripping over the younger boy's foot causing them to both fall down. Ryou was lying on top of Yugi as he claimed the soft hands wrapped in azure mittens.  
  
"Ah ha! You did throw it!" Ryou revealed the hands with snow still stuck onto the cloth. Yugi giggled underneath the taller boy. Ryou smiled down and rolled off the younger boy helping him up to his feet. (Aku: What? Did you think something would happen? I'm too evil to allow them to get all cuddly right now!)  
  
"Let's go back to my house. It's getting colder. And the sun won't be out for much longer."  
  
"Can't we stay a little longer?" Lavender eyes sported their famous 'puppy eyes'.  
  
Ryou weakened under the look, but was determined to overcome it one of these days... "Sure." Just not today.  
  
"Yay! Sankyuu, Ryou-chan!!" Yugi glomped the other and although he had such a small body, he knocked the taller boy over into the snow.  
  
Ryou shivered as snow slipped down his neck and under his shirt, but the chill was ignored as a distracting warmth came in contact with his cheek. A pair of the softest pink lips gently caressed against the pale skin of the Millennium Ring holder. Shocked, Ryou didn't move as Yugi gave him the cutest kiss possible and pulled away with a bright smile.  
  
The shorter boy then hopped off and started to play in the snow again, as Ryou was trying to find his way back to reality. He touched his hand to his cheek wondering if that had truly happened. Looking over, Yugi was flat on the snow, moving his arms and legs to form a snow angel.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle holder closed his eyes and seized his movements, as the wings seemed to become real for a second.  
  
'I must be hallucinating.' Ryou concluded as he reached his hand out to Yugi. "Ready to go now?"  
  
Two innocent lavender eyes opened and smiled blissfully. "Hai!" Taking the hand, Yugi quickly hopped to his feet and looked down at his angel. "I made an angel, Ryou!  
  
"Yes you did, Yugi-chan. A beautiful one." Ryou smiled and pulled gently on the other's hand, wanting to get out of the cold.  
  
The smaller boy yawned, catching Ryou's attention. "Sleepy?"  
  
Yugi nodded and wearily blinked his eyes to keep them open. Then a pair of warm arms wrapped around his small form, lifting him into the air. Confused, curious lavender eyes met with sweet chocolate ones.  
  
"I just thought you might like a ride." Yugi smiled and snuggled against the warmth he secretly desired.  
  
"Arigato... Ryou-chan..." Yugi yawned and closed his lavender eyes. Ryou smiled and carried the shorter boy through the snow back to his house with ease.  
  
Once there, Ryou quickly moved Yugi to the living room and gently laid the boy down on the couch. Next, he began working on undressing the other. (Aku: Not like that hentai!!!) First the boots came off, then the mittens, hat and finally the coat.  
  
Ryou put away his own winter clothes and headed into the kitchen, but not without looking down at Yugi in his angelic splendor. (Aku: [goes to paint the town pink] Malik: O.o)  
  
Boiling some water, the silver haired boy set up two mugs and filled each with a cocoa powder. Sighing happily, the phone began to ring ruining his blissful thoughts and his not-so-innocent thoughts.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Ryou speaking."  
  
"Hey Ryou!"  
  
"Oh, hello Jonouchi. What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering, is Yug' over there? Yami was worried since he wasn't at the shop."  
  
"Hai, Yugi's sleeping right now. He got tired after playing in the snow."  
  
"Oh, cool. Sounds like you two are having fun."  
  
"Hai. What about you guys? How is the trip?"  
  
"Oh, we're having a blast! We wish you were here though. Bakura even misses you."  
  
"I do NOT! Wheeler, I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"Ack! SETO!!!"  
  
"Bakura! Hands off my koibito!!!!"  
  
"Oh, so Jou's your koibito now, eh? Gone that far, Jou? Didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Otogi... why you little... GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
".........." Ryou heard a noise, as the phone was most likely dropped. He could just picture it. An angry Seto fighting a just as angry Bakura and a furious Jou chasing after a laughing Otogi. One of those mental images that's really not too surprising.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Another voice said on the phone.  
  
"Hi Yami." Ryou smiled, though felt a hint of jealousy enter his heart.  
  
"How's my hikari?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
"Ano, Yugi's-"  
  
"Ryou? Who's that?" A sleepy voice asked, as a small hand pulled softly on his sleeve. Ryou held his hand over the receiver as he looked down and almost melted on the spot. Yugi was rubbing his eye with one hand and holding onto his sleeve with the other. The shirt he had borrowed from Ryou before was slipping off his shoulder due to the smallness of his body and the largeness of the shirt. Another yawn escaped the shorter boy's mouth, as he blinked cutely.  
  
"Eh, it's Yami." He didn't want to lie to the other and he doubt he could.  
  
"Yami? Can I talk to him?"  
  
"Hai." Ryou handed over the phone and let Yugi talk to his yami. He walked away, leaving the younger one some privacy as he waited in the kitchen, filling the now hot water into the two mugs.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hi Yugi." The darker half greeted happily. A yawn came from the lighter one. "Did you just wake up?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Heh, so how are you and Ryou?"  
  
"We're great! I'm having so much fun with Ryou, Yami!" Yugi said excitedly, the sleepiness slipping from him.  
  
"What did you guys do so far?"  
  
"Well, yesterday we went to a dueling fair. It was a lot of fun. Ryou even bought me a new card! And today we went to the park and I got to play in the snow!"  
  
"Sounds like a lot of fun." Yami smiled on the other end and laughed gently. He could just picture his hikari outside in the snow.  
  
"Hai! I love spending time in the snow! And with Ryou, it's even better! How about you, Yami? How are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're good. So far, Jou and Seto have only fought once. They made up of course." Yami thought back on the fight. 'In their own room. Thank god for locks.'  
  
"Bakura and I haven't attempted to kill each other yet, but it's only been two days. And Otogi is being arrogant as ever. Though he wasn't so much when Marik had beat him in Dungeon Dice."  
  
Yugi giggled softly, making Yami smile more. "Wish you were here though, hikari."  
  
"Me too. But I'm having fun here too!" Yugi sniffed the air and felt the warm chocolate smell enter his nose. "And I think Ryou made some hot chocolate! Yay!!"  
  
"Hehe, well, I'll leave you to your chocolate now. And Yugi, have fun with Ryou. Though not too much fun now." (Aku: [wonders if she overused the word fun] Marik: Yes. Aku: [sweatdrops])  
  
Immediately, Yugi blushed. "Yami!!"  
  
"Haha, ja hikari! Aishiteru!"  
  
"Ja Yami. Aishiteru too!"  
  
(Aku: Not in the sexual way. Think of it as more of a brotherly/twin love. Unless of course you're like me and would think "Who the hell cares? Twin/incest!! Woohoo! 'Long as it's YAOI! Malik: -.-;;;;)  
  
Yugi hung up the phone at the same moment Yami had. Running over to the delicious smell, Yugi slid into the kitchen, almost falling over in an attempt to stop if it weren't for a pair of arms catching him before the fall.  
  
"Domo, Ryou." Yugi blushed and smiled up at his friend.  
  
Ryou smiled back and walked over to the table. "I made you some hot chocolate."  
  
"Yay!!!" Yugi hopped into his chair and Ryou sat across from him. Reaching over, Yugi's hand went to grab a marshmallow from the plate, only to meet with another hand. Neither hand pulled away, as lavender met chocolate.  
  
"Gomen." The taller one blurted out, as he pulled his hand back and looked away trying to hide the redness on his cheeks. He felt eyes still on him. As the Millennium Ring holder turned his face back, he was met with a fluffy, puff of white in front of his face. "Huh?"  
  
"Marshymallow?" Yugi offered, smiling as he always was.  
  
"A-Arigato." Taking the offered marshmallow, Ryou held it in his hands and watched as the other took a bunch of marshmallows and swirl it around in his cup. He shook his head and put his marshmallow in his own cup.  
  
"You seem to like marshmallows, ne?" Ryou asked as Yugi went to grab a few more.  
  
"Hai!" Was the high-pitched response. Satisfied with the number of marshmallows melted into his drink, Yugi lifted the mug and began to sip on it, only to pull it away quickly and wince in pain.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Ryou asked, as he went to the other's side.  
  
"I burnt my tongue." Yugi said softly, as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
Ryou let his fingers wipe away at the moisture underneath the two lavender eyes, but he wanted to help soothe the burning tongue. And only one thought came into his mind.  
  
'I can't do that!' One side of his mind yelled at him.  
  
'Why not?! This is your chance!!' Another said.  
  
'He's too innocent and pure!' The first fired back.  
  
'He might feel the same way for you.' Both voices started fighting back and forth until Ryou was getting tired of them both. With his mind made up, Ryou stopped his hand from caressing Yugi's cheek, not even noticing the soft purr coming from Yugi – or even when it began.  
  
With a final breath of courage, Ryou pushed himself forward and his lips landed gently on Yugi's, the shorter boy gasping out of shock. Ryou's eyes shut themselves quickly as Yugi's followed suit.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle Holder's arms wrapped around the other's neck, giving the taller one a boost of confidence as his tongue slowly ventured out and caressed against the closed lips, pleading for entrance.  
  
Shyly, the other pair of lips slowly parted, letting the tongue roam inside and rub away the pain, which was already long forgotten. Their hands roamed, though not too much, both shy and inexperienced. But the rush of passion building in the two caused them to need the skin of the other, making contact with wherever they could.  
  
Somehow or other, their little make out session ended up on the living room couch. The two were cuddled close for warmth on the cozy piece of furniture. Silence filled the room, besides the television, which was showing a rerun of a Beyblade episode. Wanting to break the silence, Ryou gently nudged the shorter boy, who was drifting off a bit.  
  
"Hm?" Yugi blinked a few times and looked up at the other.  
  
"Yugi, you want to head to bed?" The said boy nodded and yawned as he stretched out a bit. Ryou stood up and waited until Yugi was also up. The tri-color haired boy stood and rubbed at his eye sleepily, while his other hand slipped easily into the taller boy's hand. Time froze for a second, until Ryou smiled contently and the two walked hand in hand up the stairs.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to change out of those clothes." Ryou and Yugi both blushed simultaneously as the shorter one nodded. Ryou gestured to his closet and dresser. "You can just rummage through my clothes to find something. I'll make a quick call to your grandfather and tell him you're staying over for the night."  
  
Yugi nodded again as Ryou left the room. Curiously, he wandered to the closet and dresser, and began searching for something he could wear. A few moments later, Ryou came back wearing nothing but his boxers and a plain white t-shirt, and opened the door to reveal a sight he would definitely never forget – or would never want to.  
  
Yugi was sitting cutely on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a t- shirt that went slightly beyond his thigh. One edge was slipping off his shoulder, and his lavender eyes were half-closed, filled with drowsiness. (Aku: [floats away as a bubble] Ryou: O.O)  
  
Yugi smiled innocently at Ryou. "We going to bed now?" Another yawn escaped the boy's lips.  
  
Ryou nodded still at a lost of words. He slowly walked up to the bed and felt a small pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a precious head rest against his chest.  
  
"Aishiteru, Ryou-chan..." Yugi whispered softly, stunning Ryou yet again.  
  
The silver-haired boy looked down to see Yugi already asleep, the soft breathing caressing against his arm. Smiling, he lifted the smaller one and placed him under the sheets. Setting his alarm clock before he slept, Ryou climbed into the bed and snuggled next to his koi.  
  
"You're always gonna surprise me, ne, Yugi-chan?" Leaning down and kissing the forehead of the younger one, Ryou whispered, "I love you too, my angel."  
  
Closing his chocolate eyes and drifting off into a blissful sleep with visions filled of the one beside him, two brilliant lavender eyes opened slightly and smiled widely.  
  
"You have it wrong, koi. You're the angel, silly. You made my wish come true after all." Yugi snuggled deeper into the taller one's chest, enjoying the sweet aroma he couldn't get enough of.  
  
A soft beeping woke the silver-haired boy up as he opened his eyes and last night slowly replayed in his mind, as a wonderful little reminder. A smile danced on his lips, as he looked down to his love.  
  
But what surprised him most was not the fact that it wasn't a dream, but the sound Yugi was making. Like a kitten, a soft purring noise – or what was close to it. Ryou curiously wondered how Yugi was making such a sound. He definitely wasn't a kitten.  
  
Ryou began to poke at the cute boy beside him. "Yugi?" More pokes. "Yuuuugi?" And yes, more pokes. (Aku: POKEY MOMENTS!! [melts, bubbles, evaporates...] Ryou: O.o)  
  
The other boy began to curl into a ball more and edge away from the pokage. That was a mistake... as he kept edging away, there's only so much space a bed has between two people. Noticing this, Ryou quickly moved to catch Yugi from falling... but he was unsuccessful.  
  
Instead, he ended up falling with Yugi, as they fell to the floor together. Somehow, they turned and Yugi ended up on top of Ryou. Lavender eyes opened slowly and blinked as they looked down to a certain silver-haired boy.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"What are we doing on the floor? Not that I mind really." Yugi said as he curled into Ryou's chest.  
  
"Uhhh... well... you were... purring." Ryou's arms wrapped around Yugi's slim body.  
  
"Purring?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh, that! Yeah... I don't know where it comes from."  
  
"...okay then..."  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How does my purring have to do with us ending up on the floor?"  
  
"I was... poking you."  
  
"Oh... okay." Yugi giggled and gently kissed Ryou on the lips. They stayed content, cuddled up on the floor. Of course, after a while...  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think my legs are numb."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Yugi got up and sat on the bed, waiting for Ryou to get up. "So what are we doing today?"  
  
'Ack, don't think that Ryou!' "Uhh... well we could just hang out for a while. Maybe catch a movie or something. Go to the mall. Whatever you want."  
  
"Hmmm... how about we shower first?" Yugi asked innocently, not realizing the mental images he was causing Ryou to have.  
  
"S-Sure. You can go in first." Yugi pouted. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I meant together, koi."  
  
"Wha-?!" Ryou fell over definitely not expecting that.  
  
"Just kidding!" Yugi giggled as he winked and kissed Ryou on the cheek. He then took off to the bathroom.  
  
'Maybe Yugi isn't as naïve as people tend to think he is.' Ryou thought. 'And maybe the word to describe Yugi is minx. Or enigma.'  
  
After the two showered – which Ryou got an eyeful of Yugi in nothing but a towel and vice versa - the two had their breakfast and were stumped on what to do.  
  
(Malik: aka the authoress is stumped. Aku: [pouts])  
  
"Got any ideas?" Ryou asked, glancing over at the other.  
  
"We could fuck each other senseless." Yugi suggested casually.  
  
"N-NANI?!?!" Ryou fell off his chair at the shock.  
  
Yugi shrugged, looking as innocent as always. "I heard Seto suggest that to Jonouchi once. And Jou turned all red like you."  
  
"M-Maybe we should just go outside for a bit. Play in the snow some more." Ryou suggested, hoping Yugi would like that.  
  
"Yeah! That would be fun! We could make a snowman!" Yugi jumped happily and the two stood up, getting their winter clothes on. Ryou kissed Yugi gently on the nose, once he was dressed. The kissed boy giggled and as the two walked out, he slipped his hand into the glove of the other.  
  
Outside in the yard, Yugi began to make a snowball and roll it around, increasing the size. Ryou watched the innocent boy as he helped with the building. In an hour, the two had managed to make two snowman – Yugi insisting that the first would be lonely.  
  
"There done. Now what, Ryou-chan?" Yugi looked up to the taller one.  
  
Looking down at the other, Ryou's hand softly stroked the red cheeks. "If you want, we can take a walk."  
  
"Okay." Ryou held his arm out, making the other giggle. Yugi hooked his own arm with Ryou's and the two started to walk off.  
  
The snow continued to fall around them, as Yugi stuck his tongue out to catch a snowflake now and then, all the while Ryou contemplated on the perfect word to describe his little Yugi.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" The smaller boy asked, tugging gently on Ryou's sleeve.  
  
"About you. The perfect word to describe you."  
  
"Hmmm... how about 'lucky'?" Yugi suggested, smiling.  
  
"Lucky?"  
  
"Hai because I managed to have you." Yugi giggled, snuggling up in Ryou's protective arms.  
  
"Ah, but then that has to be me."  
  
"Hmmm... I got it! The perfect word is marshymallow!" Yugi giggled some more, as Ryou laughed softly, holding the boy close.  
  
They sat on a bench, still holding one another, as the snow continued to fall overhead. Watching the many snowflakes, both knew the perfect word, as they whispered each other's name.  
  
%%%  
  
Owari  
  
Aku: So what did you think? Suck, didn't it? I KNEW IT!!!  
  
Yugi: o.o  
  
Ryou: No one said that.  
  
Malik: Yet.  
  
Aku: -.-;;; You guys are the master of encouragement...  
  
Yugi: Please review!!! [puppy eyes]  
  
Malik: See, even have to resort to begging.  
  
Aku: x.x 


End file.
